disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Weaver (Big City Greens)
"Dream Weaver" is the second segment in the thirty-eighth episode of Big City Greens. Synopsis Cricket discovers he can influence the family’s dreams to disastrous real-life results. Plot Cricket wakes up in the middle of the night and cannot go back to sleep. He tries to entertain himself with the refrigerator, having a staring contest with a skull and drawing pictures, all of which he finds boring. As he ponders what to do next, he overhears Tilly talking in her sleep and realizes that her dream sounds entertaining. Tilly is the host of a surreal television program called Miss Tilly's Fun Time TV Hour where she takes part in performing comedic bits to her audience of mermaid children. After Cricket gets an answer for asking what "Zamwopples" means, he learns that Tilly can hear him. Taking on the form of a furry pink creature with antlers, Cricket asks Tilly to bring in a two headed cow in a business suit and to yodel to it. Tilly complies as the dream takes shape. Cricket wonders if the same thing can happen with Bill and Gramma Alice and goes to check on them. As he leaves, Tilly's dream takes a turn for the worst as the two headed cow tells Tilly that because she is taking requests the show is not good anymore and decide to go "a different direction". Cricket enters Bill's room and learns that Bill dreams about being a sentient truck. Cricket asks who is driving him and he says another Bill truck is driving him. When Cricket tries to add logic to it, Bill begins to panic and Cricket suggests popping the hood open. As Cricket leaves, Bill discovers that under his hood are tiny Bills running him who tell him that "he wasn't supposed to see this". In Alice's dream, Alice is a muscular warrior who lives off the land alone in a cabin. Cricket introduces small annoying gnome to her dream that she stomps out. As Cricket leaves, more gnomes spring out of the ground and Alice tries to destroy them, but they appear to be immune. Cricket tries to go back to sleep, but Tilly, Bill and Alice begin sleepwalking and making a mess of the house. Tilly is getting replaced by Puppy Benny, Bill keeps encountering more Bill related sites and Alice is attacked by more gnomes. Realizing his mistake, and unable to awaken them, Cricket gets them all to calm down. He has Bill dream of himself driving a truck, Alice dream of eating gnome soup and Tilly dreaming of a regular puppy and getting her show back. Cricket goes back to sleep with his family, but the sun rises with everyone, minus Cricket, energetic. Cricket tries to get to sleep, but the family forces him to come outside with them with Cricket shouting to be "awoken" from his nightmare. The pink furry creature materializes in the house and tells the audience "Wake up, you were dreaming!" Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green / Two Headed Cow * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Luke Lowe as Puppy Benny * Tom Kenny as Miss Tilly's Fun Time TV Hour Announcer Song * "Miss Tilly's Fun Time TV Hour" Trivia * The title is a reference to the song "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright. * Tilly's television show, Miss Tilly's Fun Time TV Hour, references several surreal television shows and comedies: ** The series set up directly references Pee-Wee's Playhouse. ** The giant foot that falls down while making a farting noise is a shout out to Monty Python's Flying Circus. ** The strange creatures on her show, particularly the pink fluffy thing that Cricket takes on, references characters from Yo Gabba Gabba! * Bill encountering a giant stone statue of himself on a beach, references the ending to Planet of the Apes. * Each of the family member's dreams all take notes form their personalities. ** Tilly is a surreal and eccentric girl, so her dream has her hosting a strange television show presumably aimed at kids. Her fear is not being viewed as special anymore. ** Bill wants things to be simple and relaxing, so his dream is being a truck that travels the country side. His fear seems to be things getting overly complicated and stressful. ** Gramma Alice considers herself a loner and a tough woman, so her dream has her taming the wilderness and being alone. Her fear, or rather most hated thing, is being bothered by things she considers annoying. * Moral: Don't interfere with others' bedtime and let them have their privacy. External links * Dream Weaver on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes